MAR: The New Adventures
by Rouge Ninja Sasuke
Summary: A story about they're continued adventures. btw I am totally against the insane idea of AlvissXGinta they're not gay! Anyway I hope you enjoy!
1. First Date and the Test of Love

MÄR

Marchen Awakens Romance

New Adventures

Book One

Written By Trevor Wittman

Prologue

After the defeat of the evil chess pieces, team MÄR still had a job to do, they were the new guardians of MÄR, and it was their job to act as special investigators, police and such.

And also to oversee the re-birth of their government, and defense army, the reborn Cross Guard.

At first, there really was no trouble in MÄR, then gangs, and criminals started, and Team MÄR was in business. Join their new adventures, discover new secret, new abilities, new ÄRM's and lands, it's MÄR like never before!

Chapter One

Lastarve Castle, what used to the evil fortress of the chess pieces, is now the headquarters of Team MÄR. Snow and Koyuki were now one being, but since it was not Earth, she went by Snow. Since Snow was still the Princess of Lastarve, she suggested to make her job easier, they establish base there.

But that wasn't the only reason, it was also a beautiful place. The rivers, the birds singing, the shady forests filled with life.

But today was a important day, at least for Ginta. He had planned this for quite some time, and it meant a lot to him. His first date with Snow, it was simple, a picnic. However what made it more special was that they'd have it in a secret spot, a place he was sure Snow would love, but she'd never been to before.

Right now he is in his office, packing the lunch. "And that goes there, and I can fit the fish sasauge here, but where will I put the chips?" he mumbled to himself, quickly organizing the basket.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring me, just in case?" asked Babbo, sounding somewhat worried. "I don't need date advice, ah! I'll put the chips here!" Ginta replied with confidence.

"That's not what I meant, Ginta… I'm talking about in case some criminal attacks you" Babbo continued. "Babbo, what are the odds of that? And besides I got a back up ÄRM with me" said Ginta, with full satisfaction.

Babbo gave Ginta a long stare, and nodded. _Their fine, I know for a fact that when Snow's in danger, his senses and strength highten_.

"All ri—" Babbo was cut off by Jack's yell, "Ginta! We got a drunkie shooting at a saloon in Mageth! C'mon!". Ginta sighed, he put down the basket, and slid down the emergancy pole, Babbo right behind.

The two of them jumped on the flying carpet, where Jack sat alone. _I guess an drunkie, shooting at a saloon doesn't need more than two of us_.

Mageth wasn't far, it was a small village south of HQ, still in Lastarve.

The trip didn't last long as predicted, but Ginta still felt uneasy, a feeling that he wasn't quite used to. _I hope this doesn't last long, I want to get my date without having to re-schedule…_

They got off the carpet, and the ÄRM dropped on the dirt-covered ground, Jack picked it up, roughly stuffed it into his pocket. "Let's go, it's over there!" said Jack as he pointed to a wooden building on the far side of town.

Ginta accidently let a grumble out, Jack ignored it and walked on, Babbo told Ginta quietly "No worries, this won't take long". Ginta nodded and ran to catchup to Jack. _He's right, this is an extremely simple mission_.

They looked in th saloon window, they saw some bartenders, and citizens huddled into a corner, then they saw an old man pointing a gun at them, somewhere in his 60's Ginta guessed. They nodded to eachother and walked slowly toward the door.

They walked through the door, Ginta pointing Bubble Launcher Babbo, at the old man. "Easy, old-timer we don't wanna hurt you—" Ginta was cut off by the old man's gun-shot, which barely missed him.

"Babbo, Net-Weaver Gun!" shouted Ginta, Babbo answered the command. This was a version he thought of when he needed to catch the criminal but not hurt the person.

The drunkie dropped his gun, and got caught in the net. Jack had amnaged to bring local cops to see him out. The bar owner thanked them, and handed Ginta a sparkling, silver tiara with a small saphire in the center, saying it brings good fortune.

_I can give this to Snow sometime, so I guess this mission wasn't exactly for nothing_.

When they got back, Ginta ran directly to his office. He placed the tiara in the lockbox. Jack came in the door, asking "What's up, Ginta you seem in a hurry?". Ginta didn't want to tell Jack just yet, with his luck with the ladies, it would make him angry.

"Nothing, just some business I want to take care of" Ginta replied, hoping his lie would be enough for Jack and he would leave. It was already past two, he didn't want to stand Snow up.

"What kind of Business?" Jack asked, in a curious tone that meant "You tell me I leave". "Sorting the Mail, Checking how that new Andarta is coming along, uh… Polish Babbo" he lied again.

"Don't drag me into it!" yelled Babbo from the hallway. Ginta started to sweat, he was so nervous, he was ready to whack Jack in the head, the make him faint and stuff him in the closet.

"Drag him into what?" Jack said even more curiously. "Nothing!" Ginta shouted with anger, trying his best to still sound casual. "So what are those on your desk?" Jack pointed out to the dozens of papers messily thrown around the desk.

"Uh…well" Ginta stuttered out hoping he can convince Jack to leave. "They look an awful lot like Poems, Love Poems" Jack said in that "Ah Ha!" tone. Jack snatched one from the desk and read it.

_Your weapons are cold as cold can be,_

_But inside your heart as warm as hot broth_

_I hope you can find a reason to love me,_

_Your skin is so Soft,_

_Your eyes are glittery_

_I will always love you, now do you love me?_

_Cold or Hot my love will still be._

_Snow…_

Jack stared at the poem for a moment, and then started to chuckle, then Ginta broke out of nervousness and snapped "What's so funny!?!". "Dude, you're a horrible poet, broth doesn't rhyme with soft, glittery doesn't rhyme with be!" Jack answered, still laughing. He stopped and continued "Though, you have a great concept".

He grabbed the basket and charged out the door, snatching the poem from Jack on the way.

He stopped at the door labeled "_Snow_" and knocked. In a moment, Snow opened it, forgetting it was a push door, she almost fell over when it opened. "OH! Hi'ya!" she said happily.

Still thinking about ten seconds ago, he kept the laugh in his head. "Uh… You ready?" Ginta said, nervously. "Yep!" she said, grabbing his hand.

Ginta never got why exactly, but she'd always grab his hand, even when they weren't going anywhere.

Chapter Two 

When Ginta led Snow into the forest it was past three, the path led through the forest, off road but not far before they got on another pathway, much less used.

"Where are we going?" she asked, duking under another brach. "You'll see" Ginta replied trying to sound assuring. He pulled some big leaves aside, and Snow gasped. I would too, because it was a beautiful sight.

A waterfall crashing down on a river, but something made the water change color giving it a rainbow appearance. Around the river were white-sand beaches, with several big light gray rocks. Beyond that there was lush green forest.

When Snow jumped up and hugged Ginta, he fell over in the white sand. He smiled and laughed. He got up, and saw Snow waving at him from a rock by the shore. He brought the basket over, and the (very late) lunch began. When Ginta was nibbling the rest of his sandwhich, Snow hugged him again, he suddenly became very warm all over.

_What do ya know? I guess my poem did have a good concept!!!_

When she let go, Ginta asked "About the time we met, do you still think your first kiss was a wasted one?". She looked up to the sky for a moment, and said happily "When it happened yes, I did, now that I know you, Not really" after which she smiled at him.

This left Ginta with a happy feeling, that kiss was an accident but she didn't regret it. "Okay!" he said half to himself. Snow was already lying in the sand making sand angels in the white sand. He joined her after a minute. By now it was after seven, so the sun was slowly setting.

They packed up, and started on back, on the way Snow asked "How did you find that place anyway?". "Long Story!" Ginta replied not willing to tell that long story. When they got back, they split up for the night. Ginta smiled as he walked back to his room, but right before he got inside, Snow snuck up behind him, and kissed him, then ran.

Ginta was completely red now, so he quickly ran into his room, and shut the door. When he turned around he saw Babbo and Jack standing there.

"So how was the date, Tomato-Head?" Jack asked in that same curious tone as before he left. Completely hypnotized by that romantic moment, he replied "It was… It was… Sweet!". Jack was about to comment but Ginta fell asleep on the floor. His face still red as the ripest of tomatoes.

Jack lifted him into his bed, saying to Babbo "I'll bet it was". They both snickered and left the room.

Chapter Three Training Day 

Alviss jumped from tree branch to tree branch avoiding Dorothy's fireballs, in one training ground, on another, Nanashi used lightning to destroy Snow's Iced Earth attacks. On Training ground #3 Jack was trying to use all moves he had to keep Ginta at a certain distance.

Training Ground #1

Alviss jumped again and again, he would do this until Dorothy was out of Magical Energy. _This tree jumping reminds me of Naruto_.

"Thirteen Totem Poles!" Alviss shouted, _I really need to get another attack…_

The poles shot out of the ground, circling the open area blocking Dorothy's fireballs. Alviss had timed it just right, he came out of the trees into the opening, and kicked Dorothy in the face, all the totem poles disapeared.

"Ow! Ya know Alviss it's just training, Ow!" Dorothy complained. "My Bad…" Alviss admitted. Though, the sarcasm in his voice was easily detected.

Training Ground #2

The Iced Earth spikes continued to shoot at Nanashi. With a continued smirk he happily turned them all to vapor with lightning. Then the timer rang.

Later that day...

"I really appreciate you hitting me in the head with your shovel" Ginta told Jack jokingly. "Haha dmn straight!" Jack replied jokingly as well.

Ginta opened his room's door, and grumbled. The place was a wreck, papers everywhere, books thrown around, drawers hung open. There was a note on the door, it read;

_Hey Ginta!_

_I hope you don't mind me borrowing your shampoo?_

_I ran out, and yours has a sweet scent!_

_Haha,_

_Nanashi_

"Haha" Ginta said to himself, and started to pick up, and he saw his calender fall off it's nail on the wall. He picked it up, and was surprised. He had brought his calender from Earth, and the next day was labeled, Koyuki's Birthday.

_How'd I forget that? I guess we fought the chess pieces longer than I thought..._

He looked up at the lockbox up on his bookshelf, surprisingly intact. "This'll be a great present! First time I'm glad Nanashi went through my stuff!" Ginta told himself, practically leaping in the air out of joy.

"Hey, Ginta! Your shampoo is Great! It smells like watermelons!" Nanashi yelled from the hallway. "You idiot! That's my gel deodorant! My shampoo was the blueberry stuff!" Ginta yelled back.

"What!?! Aw Sht! NO!!!!!!!!!!" Nanashi yelled again.

Chapter Four

During the night, Ginta could hardly wait to see the look on Snow's face when he'd give her the tiara. So it was frustrating to get sleep, he'd slept about ten minutes every hour. When the sun was up he felt a shower of relief fall apon him.

He checked her room, no sign of her. When he closed the door, Jack told him "Looking around a girl's room, I didn't know you were as perverted as me!". Ginta crossed his arms, and looked at him. Jack slapped his forehead "Jesus! I screwed myself up!". He turned back but Ginta was gone.

He sighed, Ginta seemed like he was in a constant hurry for everything recently.

Ginta looked around more, through hallways and hallways, down stairs, up stairs. He ran around a corner, and knocked Dorothy down, but he kept on running, shouting "Pardon Me!" when he was almost out of sight.

I wonder where he's going… hmm… 

Ginta ran down a long stairway, which leaded down to the main floor. _She has to be here, there's no where else!_

Ginta reached the bottom, and was about to run down the hall, but he saw Snow in the greenhouse through the window door, infront of the stairs. He watched her water plants, through the window on the door.

He stood there for a moment to build courage, but also because he sort of liked watching her when she was care-free. After a minute of deep-breathing, he opened the door, and ran to her, however he tripped on a rock in the dirt path, and fell down.

Crap, I'm a idiot! 

Snow started laughing, Ginta smiled, even if he had just hurt himself, it was enjoyable to listen to her laugh.

Laughter really is contagious, who knew? 

He got up and brushed his clothes. "Heh, uh…gulp Happy Birthday!" he said happily handing her the lock box with the key on top. Snow searched her mind for a moment. "Oh yeah! It is today, guess I forgot…Thank You!" she said smiling. She unlocked the box and opened it slowly, perhaps cherishing the moment. When she saw he tiara in full, She hugged Ginta, asking him where he got it.

Ginta didn't want her to know he got it from that bartender, so he changed the subject (How Original!). "Why not try it on?" he suggested smiling.

She opened the box again, but the instant she touched it, she heard a voice in her head, _Funny…hehehe_. "Did you say something, Ginta?" she asked. "Huh? No" he answered concernfully. Snow shrugged, and picked it up and put it on her head, it roughly fit below her bow.

The sapphire in it sparkled, and unknown to them, the possession had begun. "How does it look?" she asked. "I think it goes with the Yuki chan on your necklace" he replied smiling.

She hugged him again and ran off. Ginta stood there blushing, but he didn't know he was being watched. Dorothy watched the whole thing from the floor above's window.

_Hmph! I feel so cheated… But something's weird about that tiara, I remember it from somewhere… I wonder where…_

She stopped thinking about it, but she left that as a sticky-note in the back of her mind.

The Next Day…

Jack yawned and got up out of bed, he opened his door slowly, and a bucket of water fell on his head. "Yek! Wait, What the?" he said. Snow stood next to him and laughed, running away. "Why me?" Jack asked himself.

Snow snuck into Alviss' room, she gently lifted Belle off his bedpost, and placed her in a newspaper lined birdcage and hung it on the hook on the door. And gently closed it. Then, Snow waited outside his door, holding her ears to the door.

Belle woke up and gasped, she was in a birdcage. "Alviss! Help me! Alviss! Wake up!". Alviss jumped ot of his bed, and opened the cage. "Thank you!" said Belle. Snow started laughing. "You hear that, Belle? I think you've been punk'd" Alviss told her. He opened the door to see Snow laughing on the floor.

"I'd expect this sort of thing from Jack…" Alviss said quietly. Jack walked down he hall, brushing his teeth and said "Why me?".

Nanashi washed himself in the shower, quietly Snow snuck in and switched his shampoo (Not Ginta's gel deodorant this time) with green hair dye, then left. Her ears against the door.

"Let's wash my wonderful hair with shampoo this time!" Nanashi told himself, grabbing the green hair dye, squirting it in his hair. A few minutes later he got out of the shower and looked in the mirror.

"Aw, Sht! Not again! JACK!!!" Nanashi yelled. Snow laughed on the ground, Jack passed by her biting a apple, saying "Why me?".

They all gathered at Ginta's door, he opened it. Everyone started complaining about Snow's pranks, a big sweatdrop dropped from Ginta's head. "Shut Up!!!" Dorothy shouted to everybody.

"Ginta you gave her a tiara right?" she asked. "Yeah" Ginta answered. "Where did you get it?" she asked. "From a bartender in Mageth" he answered. "I think that tiara contains a spirit that is possessing Snow, one interested in pranks" she said. "I'll go interrorgate him!" Ginta told her.

"And I'll go get it off her before it forever takes control of her" Dorothy said.

Chapter Five 

Dorothy found Snow in the greenhouse, she said "Snow take that tiara off!". Snow turned around, her eyes were focused on Dorothy. "But…my Ginta gave it to me…" she said in a small quiet voice.

"It holds an evil spirit, it'll take your body for itself!" Dorothy yelled. "Yeah, right your just jealous that he loves me…" Snow said with no anger but with that quiet tone.

"That has nothing to do with it! Take it off!" Dorothy yelled even louder. Snow looked up at the ceiling window, then back at Dorothy. "No…" she stated clearly. "Then I'll take it off you, myself!" Dorothy said.

"Water ÄRM, Puddle Soul!" Snow said, after which her body turned into water and she splashed onto the floor and moved around as a puddle. Dorothy stood ready. Snow moved behind a row of flowers, then regained her form and jumped out at Dorothy, but she was ready.

"Wind ÄRM, Windmill Staff!" Dorothy said, and she twirled her staff, Snow water form was blown away but she came right back at her, Dorothy slashed her with her staff but it just went went right through her water form, then Snow turned into a puddle under Dorothy's feet.

"Water ÄRM, Magic Sinkhole!" Snow yelled, and Dorothy fell through the floor into the basement below. "Ow!" she said, as she hit the floor, and dirt fell on her head.

Snow still being a hold in the ceiling, held out a water form hand at the door out of the basement. "Ice ÄRM, Ice Barrier!" Snow shouted, and a blue beam flowed out of her hand and hit the doorway. A Ice wall rose from the ground, blocking Dorothy' only exit.

Dorothy gasped, and looked up at Snow's water form. Snow smiled, saying "Good-Bye! This room is your tomb!". She released her water form from the ceiling and the stone and dirt returned.

Snow undid her water form, and smiled.

Dorothy was trapped, she didn't have any metal weapons or Fire ÄRM's with her.

As Yoda would say; Run out of Luck, you have. Disapear I shall, go to Grammar school I must. May the Force be with You…

Of course, as everyone knows, Yoda's on Crack.

Chapter Six 

Ginta returned from Mageth, with new knowledge of the tiara. He landed he flying carpet, in the loading area. When he entered the hallway, Snow jumped up and hugged him.

"Ginta!" she said happy as can be. Ginta blushed wildly, this was very unexpected. "Hello, Snow where's Dorothy?". "You don't like her now, do you?" Snow said frowning.

"No! No! No!" Ginta said, he saw the tiara on her head. "Look, uh… You trust me right?" he asked her sincerely. "Yeah!" she said with regained happiness. "Well I need to get the evil spirit out of your tiara, okay? I'll give it back after okay?" he said trying to sound sincere.

She reached up and tried to pull the tiara off her head, but she couldn't. "It won't come off!" she shouted but wasn't in panic. Ginta put his hands on it he pulled, not with his strength, but with love. And started to budge then wouldn't move, "Help me!" he told Snow. She did, as well with love and not strength. And it came off, easily.

"We did it! Ginta!" Snow exclaimed. "Not yet!"

After a long argue, Babbo agreed to Purify the tiara with Alice. And so he did.

"So, uh… gulp Let me try it again, Happy Birthday!" Ginta told Snow handing her the tiara, she laughed and took it, put it on. And it sparkled yet again. "Thank You! Uh… Ginta what's that on your shirt?" she poined at his shirt. Ginta looked down, and Snow pulled her finger up his face.

"Gah!?!" Ginta shouted. Snow smiled "Just kidding! That's something Jack would do!" she said happily. They laughed together. Jack walked by, saying "Why me?".

Meanwhile…

Dorothy sat there in the basement, completely steamed.

_I won't give up on Ginta this easily, he shall be mine, but first I should get out of here…_

Meawhile (again)… 

Nanashi sulked through the hallways, "How do I attract women with green hair!?!". "It's not so hard, Ginta got a girlfriend as a geek" Belle told him.

Narrator: Hang in there, Nana/Doro fans!

Chapter Seven 


	2. Sillan and the New Threat

MÄR

Marchen Awakens Romance

New Adventures

Book Two

Written By Trevor Wittman

Chapter One

The door knocked softly, Snow answered it happily. "Hello?" said a teenage white hair-haired boy around 13, standing in front of Snow.

"Hello, what do you want?" Snow asked the boy. "I'm here to see Nanashi, I know him, he doesn't know me" the boy replied sternfully. "Okay…he's this way" Snow said as she started leading the boy.

"What's your name?" Nanashi asked the boy. "Sillan, and you owe me something" Sillan said sternfully once more. "Huh?" Nanashi asked fully confused.

"You let my little sister, Aqua die, I want to avenge her" Sillan said with a bargaining tone. "Oh, um… you must understand—" he was cut off by Sillan saying "Bullsht!"

_Jesus, swearing like a sailor, hey, wait a minute! What does that phrase imply?_

Just then Sillan pulled out a tommy gun and blasted the living sht out of Nanashi, and wait a minute, that never happened. If it did the whole setting of this fantasy world would make no sense, I mean even less than normally.

Fan 1- But what about the time, you let them use shampoo?

Fan 2- Or the time you made Jack know about dates?  
Fan 3- And what about—

Enough! Let's just get back to the story.

As Nanashi explained the story to Sillan, he stood next to the door. As he stood there, Ginta sat over by the corner making sure Sillan didn't attack Nanashi.

Ginta looked at the ground and saw Sillan's leather shoes with metal plates on them were glowing a faint blue. _Huh? Why are his shoes glowing? I've never heard of ÄRM's that take the shape of shoes…_

Just then the very bottom of Sillan's feet glowed bright white, and they started rising. "Nanashi!!!" Ginta shouted, he didn't even finished the word before Sillan's shoes blasted him at Nanashi pinning him against the wall.

Nanashi struggled, it wasn't just Sillan's muscle holding him up on the wall, it was also the energy emitted from his shoes. (Named; Jet Thrust Shoes)

Sillan's blacelets glowed, then he said "Weapon ÄRM, Bashing Bear Claws!" then three sharp claws shot out of both his bracelets.

He threw his ÄRM up to claw Nanashi's face, but Ginta pushed him out of the way. Sillan's claws sliced through Ginta's left cheek without hesitation. Leaving Ginta with three scars in his left cheek.

He got up slowly clutching his face, blood trickling down his fingers. He let go, the sight was gorey, but nobody was there to see it. Nanash layed there unconscience, and Sillan had flew out the window, probably not wanting to fight more people than he could handle.

Then the blood stopped, it instantly dried up. Ginta felt okay for a few seconds and then. "GAAUGTH!!!" he screamed when a stinging and burning pain combonation surged all throughout his body.

He collasped on the floor and flopped and rolled around in pain on the floor. _What is this! It feels like I'm being cut by hundreds of white-hot knives!!!_

Chapter Two "Ginta, wake up" Jack said in a friendly tone. "C'mon Ginta, tell us your alright" Snow told him concernfully. "Open your Eyes, First Servant!" Babbo said half worried and half scolding tone. 

"I'm not your servant" Ginta said slowly. He opened his eyes, he was in their medical room. "You alright?" Snow asked him still with concern. "Yes, where's Nanashi?".

"Over here!" Nanashi called from the bed on Ginta's other side. He had a bandage wrap around his head. "Just a bump to the head, it's better than what you got, ahem" he said quietly.

"Ginta, when those claws hit you, you got more than some scars, you were poisoned" Dorothy explained. Ginta gasped in shock.

"Every midnight on the hour, that enormous pain you felt earlier will strike again, unless you receive the antidote, only Sillan will have" she finished. "So we're going to find him" Alviss told him.

It was decided, Jack, Dorothy and Alviss would search for Sillan. Snow, Babbo and Belle would look after Ginta and Nanashi.

Approximately 1 hour and 24 minutes after they left…

It was raining hard, it got dark out too, and there was also thunder and lightning. Wearing a Detective hat and and blowing bubbles out of a british pipe. P.I. Babbo was on the case along his butler Ginta. And his maid, Jack.

"Sir, look it's the Babbo Signal!" shouted Ginta, nearly spilling their drinks. "To the Babbo Cave!".

He flew by the streets in the Babbo-mobile. He had been attached to a robotic body, that responded to his thoughts.

"Your time has come, Riddleer!" Babbo shouted. "This ends here!" The Riddleer shouted. They activated their weapons and jumped up to strike but then "Babbo!"

Babbo woke up abruptly, and shouted at Belle "Hey, I was having a wonderful dream!".

Ginta slept silently, making almost no noise what so ever. Snow opened the door and said happily "Ginta, want some apple pie? The bottom was burnt so I threw it out so the bottom is just apple, okay?".

When she finished she noticed Ginta was sleeping, she looked at the clock; 8:41. Snow set the pie tray down and sat next to him. She looked at his face, and the three scars that lay upon it.

She touched the scars slowly, after a moment she took it away. _He'll have that the rest of his life, even after the poison is gone…_

She heard something behind her, muching noises she turned, Babbo was eating the apple pie she'd made. "Babbo!" she shouted angrily. "Ya know, this ain't bad but it needs cream…and a bottom layer" Babbo said in critique.

She took a broom and started whacking Babbo, "You dumbass ÄRM!!! I made that pie for Ginta!!!". Babbo started pleaing her to stop.

Just then, they heard banging noises from behind the curtain. "Nanashi?" Snow called out, in a questionable tone. She pulled back the curtain and she gasped, Sillan was holding a dagger to Nanashi's throat while he was sleeping.

_He…He never left the HQ…He's clever_

Sillan growled, and threw his dagger at Snow's head, but Babbo knocked it out of the way with his head.

Chapter Three

"Darkness ÄRM, Dream Timer" Sillan said with a finger on Nanashi's head. _That keeps the opponent asleep for an hour, but it disables the user's speech_

His claws shot out of his hands, he slashed at Snow, but it never reached it's target, Ginta's Dagger ÄRM blocked. Sillan stepped back, and his claws sunk back into his skin. He pointed to the clock, it read 11:48.

Snow gasped and said, "Ginta, you only have tweleve minutes before you get thrown into that pain again".

Ginta smiled slightly, "That's eleven more than we need". Snow nodded, "Ice ÄRM, Ice Sword!" Her hands became incased in ice with pointed ends.

Sillan activated his Bat Wings, and flew past them, knocking them down. But they got right up again and ran down the hall to follow him. "Bubble Launcher!" Ginta shouted and shot the bubbles out. Sillan flew down the stairs, since the bubbles just go straight, they exploded on the ceiling, and it collapsed on the stairs.

They nodded to eachother, they'd have to go down the hall again and take the stairs on the other end. And so they did.

When they got off the stairs, Sillan flew at Snow with his shoes. She hit the stairs hard and then she kicked Sillan up at the ceiling, "Iced Earth!" she shouted, and the Ice Spikes shot out of the stairs at Sillan pinning his clothes to the ceiling.

2 minutes left…

Ginta told him to give him the antidote, and Sillan takes it out of his pocket and throws it down the hall, Ginta runs after it but, Sillan grabbed Snow by the throat and held his claws to them.

"Ginta!" Snow yelled to him. Ginta thought for a moment then he separated Babbo from him, and Babbo rushed to grab the antidote. Ginta ran to Snow.

Sillan was about the slash her throat but Jack and company ran down the stairs, Jack whacked Sillan in the face with his shovel. Snow dropped down and landed on her feet.

Babbo tossed the antidote to Ginta, who drank it without hesitation. Sillan sank into the ceiling with the use of some ÄRM. He got away…

When the full story was explained to all of them, they agreed that he'd come back some day. They put wanted posters up in many places. After a week or two still, No luck.

Chapter Four

"Yes! The new Super Andarta is ready!" Nanashi exclaimed with pride. "Awesome!" Ginta shouted. "This thing will take ya to anywhere ya wanna go, wanna try it guys?" Nanashi asked everyone.

They agreed to go to Valnoric Shore with it. "Take us all to Valnoric Shore, Andarta Supreme!" Nanashi said into it. It glowed and they were off in a flash.

But where they were going was out of this world… literally…

They landed on their feet, but they all gasped. They were on another planet. "The ground is purple!?!" Jack exclaimed, with shocking confusion. "Look at the sky!" Alviss shouted, "It's green!?!" Snow shouted shockingly.

"Look over there, it's a giant volcano!" Ginta exclaimed, almost happily. "Andarta needs to charge, I guess we could look around" Nanashi stated. "Yeah!" Ginta shouted, and ran for the volcano.

There was a tributary of thick dark blue liquid, around the volcano but it didn't seem to be coming from the top. When they reached the top, they looked into the giant gole, and the first word that came to mind was "GAH!?!".

It was a city inside the volcano, filled with many strange looking creatures. But the most common ones they saw were Robotic Insects, Spiders, Flys, Beatles, Hornets and many, many more.

The streets were circled around the edge, and the center was filled with bridges and in the center a elevator tower.

A robot fly flew up at them it's electric eyes glew red, "Wep'koh baroc Veen'rish!" it said in a robotic voice. "Uh… We come in Peace?" Ginta suggested to them. "And you shall die in Pieces!" the robot fly told them.

Chapter Five

The RoFly closed in on them, but then "Thirteen X Totem Pole!" Alviss shouted and one totem poles as long as thirteen combined, shot out of the purple ground, and RoFly flew up into space.

But then, dozens by dozens of them flew and crawled out of the city, and ran after them.

Meanwhile…

"They must be humans from that planet to the north, MÄR Heaven, wasn't it?" said a female voice said from inside a pink mask that only covered her mouth.

"Yes it is so, they must be here to start a war, well then we better give them what they want then, shouldn't we?" said a male voice from a white glowing lizard with blue eyes.

"The Warships are ready, Ivolah" stated a ghostly gray cloud.

"Good" he said.

Back to the Gang…

They continued to run until the Robot Bugs just stopped. A booming voice stated "We here by declare war on MÄR Heaven!!!". They gasped, Nanashi noticed his ring was glowing, it was charged.

"Andarta!" Nanashi called out.

They returned to HQ, but they heard the same booming voice say the same thing then say "7 days…". It stopped.

"Seven days, to prepare for a war?" Alviss said. "I wonder if they're being generous or mercilous…" Jack said in a frightend tone.

"Ginta?" Snow asked in a "What do we do now?" tone. "Well, we better get started" he said.


	3. Important Message!

**Important Message**

Hey, just wanted to tell you why I haven't been updating.

One, I haven't been able to get the computer a whole lot lately… I expect to be able again soon.

Two, These first two chapters I wrote quite a while before I posted them. And I was focusing on my Naruto fanfic. But I see that this one had become much more popular.

Three, These chapters are like 13-22 pages long, so it takes me awhile.

I will update soon, C'ya!


End file.
